1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for electromagnetically selecting a valve position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Existing electromagnetic selector valve systems require a separate selective valve for each operative mode. Such configurations necessitate bulky and expensive systems with complex construction.